Priestess of the Fallen
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Her kindness had sealed her fate. They fell, yet endured with pure determination. A once proud race shall rise again, she shall master the new power she earned, and where the Light ends, evolution begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers, this is Fan of Fanfics21 here with a new story. Inspired by Rise of Iron Expansion of Destiny, I've decided to do this little thing on the side for the hell of it. Enjoy this unusual story!**

 **Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Destiny**

* * *

She had no idea why they protect her. She really didn't, but these creatures spoke with religious zeal that was fanatical as they were dying one by one protecting her. Aksis, the Archon Prime roared furiously at the ones shooting their weapons at him as he drew upon the power of SIVA to initiate a self-destruct sequence in a desperate attempt to end them. From where she was held, she would live. But the Archon Prime fell, his might overwhelmed by these 'Guardians' that she heard in passing. **"Lady Hinata..."** Aksis spoke in his native tongue, his body damaged beyond repair. **"Forgive me for failing my directive...in...Protect..."**

The Archon Prime fell limp, the worshipped machine-god of the Devil Splicers dead as the Guardians walked up to her sphere where she slept. "This contains the priestess?" one of the Guardians asked as another pumped their shotgun. "I say we kill it and weaken the Fallen even more now that Sepiks and their leaders are gone." another, a Titan spoke up as a Warlock stepped in. "I say we study this one, this Fallen may be a mutation that might shed light on any possible experimentations the Splicers are cooking up."

Her projected soul gasped at the thought, and willed it back into her body as she was invisible and powerless while she slept. She was trapped in a prison and as she slowly woke, she shuddered at what they might do to her. When they opened the sphere up, the Guardians froze. "It's...a human?" a Hunter gasped as Hinata trembled at their presence. They all looked at each other and that was when they heard the furious roar of Aksis rising up once more as the Guardians leapt back as the Archon Prime grabbed the sphere and sealed it again as he threw it towards the elevator shaft of the Perfection Complex as a lift field took the sphere up towards a Ketch.

 **"You ghouls...will NEVER defile our priestess!"** Aksis roared in his tongue defiantly as the Titan held his shotgun at his face. "Not sure what you said, but we _will_ save that girl." the Titan stated before pulling the trigger.

Hinata felt Aksis' life force fade as a single tear shed from her face. Her own act of kindness had led to this, her own empathy towards a fallen race of once proud people trying to regain what was lost. How did trying to get stronger in order to save Naruto end with her ending up here?

* * *

/3 Years Ago/

She hovered in the rift between time and space as Cypher Hinata Hyūga traveled to her next destination. Her body regressing that of a ten year old child as she landed gracefully on the ground; she looked at her surroundings, seeing everything in a state of collapse, like a great calamity fell to this world long ago as she began to slowly trek upon the snow. There were old pieces of tech here and there and she smiled at it, her new power could come in handy in this situation. Her hand outstretched, Hinata manipulated pieces of machinery as the components shifted and floated as they began to assemble. She had no idea what this machine was, but she was able to imbue it with a new purpose and form. The floating purple sphere that resembled an eye 'bowed' to her as it spoke in a strange foreign language not native to her tongue. The strange light it began to emit was familiar to her though, very familiar. "Is this…ether?" she pondered, recalling the legendary substance that magic users have shown to have respected. It was used commonly in liquid form to revitalize magical energy in beings, but to see it in its true form as a special form of gas was astonishing. She heard a piece of rubble fall and the machine, a Servitor she sensed in the programming of it was called, hovered in front of her protectively. What she saw was a strange humanoid creature with four eyes and a pair of arms, one wielding a strange pistol, while another held a dagger of sorts that had electricity surging along the blade.

It spoke in a language similar to the Servitor as it began to communicate with the being. That was when Hinata looked around and realized she was not alone.

…

She felt the blindfold come off as she stood before a massive being. Towering over the others of its kind, donning a menacing helmet with horns that reminded her of a devil, snarled at her; she looked unflinchingly, so use to staring at dangerous creatures close up and personal. It spoke to her, and the Servitor she resurrected to her will spoke to it. She only understood one thing however, a name: Sepiks Prime. The minute the name was uttered, a giant Servitor bigger than the creature in front of her appeared, its unblinking eye trained upon her. Every one of them sans Hinata took several steps back and bowed in reverence. She then realized that this machine was Sepiks Prime; and she connected to its mind with her power as the machine god spoke to her.

" **You…Your presence is likening to hers…"** Sepiks spoke to her. "Who…?" Hinata asked as the creatures around them looked up, realizing she was communing with their Prime. **"The Great Machine…thy Holy Matron…Progenitor of the Primes and bringer of miracles."** An image, a memory came to her that belonged to Sepiks. A beautiful white sphere that was terraforming an unknown world. "Can it be…the Life Seeder? One who brings forth a new era for whatever worlds it has visited?" she asked as Sepiks' eye looked at her. **"Yes! That does describe thy Holy Matron! Thou has sought for her Light and warmth again after so long…"**

"You were created by the Life Seeder…by one of my kind's own creations?" she asked knowing of the Life Seeder. Ancient machines whose sole purpose was to seed new worlds with life and to nurture them until they grew into new homes for new potential species; tales were that they were extinct, all of them failing to fulfill their purpose as the image of a white sphere danced in her mind; one that was connected to that of the Prime's.

" **Can it be…a goddess of thy Holy Matron walks before me?"** Sepiks inquired as Hinata blinked at that. She had forgotten that her mind was currently connected to Sepiks Prime's as the information she had was relayed to it. Before she could confirm it, she felt the connection between the Prime Servitor break as the machine began to commune with its Archon. But what surprised the Hyūga was that she _understood_ them now.

" **My fellow Eliksni, this being…is part of a pantheon that had created the Great Machine! Sepiks Prime has spoken of truth, she is to be exalted and protected above anything else, at all cost!"** the Archon roared out as all of the other Eliksni roared out in joy as they began to bow before her in a reverence that surpassed that of even Sepiks Prime. Needless to say, Hinata was quite flustered at the recognition she was getting from the Eliksni. What she learned about religious zealots that the Eliksni are showing right now, she has to make sure they don't get too carried away. Just what did she get into exactly?

*Tower*

"Well look whose back, got anything good to share?" asked one Cayde-6, Vanguard Mentor to Hunter Guardians whom happens to be a strange humanoid machine known as an Exo. "I just got word that the Devils have gotten a powerful new member, some sort of 'holy priestess' that seems to be quite important and new to them. Of course, they're being quite secretive that they're not willing to use communications to reveal her location." The voice on the transmission replied. Now that got Cayde's attention, and he knew from his own experience that the Fallen are more dangerous when they're being secretive. The House of Kings is a prime example of that. "Shiro, keep looking into this priestess, Zavala is currently sending a fire team to take down Sepiks, in that time, they're probably gonna move their priestess to someplace safe. Make sure to track her and find out what makes her special." Cayde ordered.

"Copy that, Shiro out." The voice replied as the transmission ended. With that, Cayde made a note in his journal of 'Important things I must not tell Zavala or Ikora' about the priestess. Zavala would have her killed on the spot and Ikora…well he didn't want to know since she's a Warlock, and you know how Warlocks are with their…experiments.

*House of Devils Lair*

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she began using her powers again, making the sapphire wires were connected and hadronic essence flowing through the fieldweave evenly as her Servitor hovered protectively near her. With the scavenged resources the Fallen had gathered for her at her behest, she began to equip the small device to a piece of clothing as she marveled at it. It was a trick of deception, for it was a simple black, fingerless glove that extended all the way towards her upper arm. But the trick was the technology inside the fabric she acquired.

Satisfied with the results, she wore the long glove over her right arm and let her fingers do the magic. Observing Eliksni took notice as holograms appeared before their priestess and she had a contended smile on her face as she began to do something with them. "Let's see here, hacking old satellites here…and my location is…Russia?" the Hyūga muttered to herself. She never been out of areas of Asian origins most of her life as a Cypher, and with the exception of her previous adventure, had no knowledge of the language of this world's version of humans.

She noticed that one of the hologram screens were flashing red, signaling some sort of transmission that was picked up. Curious, she began to hack into it and see what it was.

" _The Fallen will continue to claw at the walls of our City, unless we strike them down. Beneath the ruins of the Cosmodrome, in the shadow of an old colony ship, we've located the House of Devils' Lair-and the High Servitor feeding them their strength. We must destroy this machine god…and send their souls screaming back to hell."_

Hinata felt her blood run cold as she turned to the Eliksni who saw her startled expression as she was listening in on something. "There's a strike team of some sort…aiming to attack Sepiks!" she told them and the Eliksni were instantly scrambling around, alerting their superiors of her report as a different towering Eliksni, one yet to be an Archon Priest walked up to her. **"Priestess, I am Aksis, Archon Priest of the Splicers. I was requested to escort you to the spire for safety."** He spoke to her. She nodded her head as he knelt before her as she sat on his shoulder as he began to make his trek towards the depths of their lair.

As they began to ascend the spire, Hinata was quite curious of what section Aksis was. "Aksis, you mentioned you were a Splicer…what do they do exactly?" she asked. **"My Lady, Splicers are scientists-bioengineers seeking to become what we've always wanted to be…machine gods. We study many things, to help evolve our once proud race and become one with the machines we've worshipped. No longer would we be starved of our ether, suffering from loss at the hands of those ghouls of that wretched city that kept the Great Machine to them; we would no longer be…Fallen."**

Hinata felt the seething rage, the pain, suffering, loneliness, and unrivaled determination. Aksis already reminded her of Cypher Naruto. He endured so much with his circumstances of birth, how much of a monster he was that caused others to look down at him with scorn, the insults, the glares, and the _hatred_. He wanted to become something great that they would look up too, that great fire in his eyes was reflected upon Aksis' own. She felt a connection with this Eliksni, and a sense of inspiration. "I'll help you with that, Aksis." The full grown Eliksni turned his head a little to look at her and saw something in her eyes that soothed him for some reason. "You remind me of a friend I had, the guts to take on anything and the determination to never give up. He wanted to become something great, and you do too. And I believe you too, will become something great." She told him with a gentle smile.

As they reached to the top where it was safe, Aksis placed her down gentle and knelt to her. **"You honor me Priestess…I will never forget your kindness to all Eliksni."** He told her with a softness that his kind rarely have in their dark times. That was when they heard the screeching sound of Sepiks down below as an explosion and screams from all Eliksni down below echoed out for all to hear. **"No…"** Aksis rasped out, a sense of despair overwhelming him. **"Sepiks Prime…our machine god…no longer lives…"** he fell to his knees. Hinata saw the defeat in him and she did what startled every other Eliksni present. She slapped Aksis, hard. The Splicer touched the side of his face that was slapped (and actually hurts from a child smaller than a dreg of all things). "I will not allow you to give up that easily." She scolded him, "If you wanted to lead your people to great things, then even with Sepiks gone, are you going to give up like that or are you going to find a way to save your people?" she demanded as Aksis stared at her as if comprehending the words she spoke to him.

Sepiks has fallen to the ghouls of the City, his House starving of ether now that their machine god is destroyed. He was a Splicer, seeking a way to save his people from starving from the lack of ether. The Priestess was right, he must-no, he WILL find a way to save his people! Aksis stood up straight and tall, and let out an angry roar of defiance and several colorful insults to those that destroyed Sepiks Prime. But this made Hinata smile a bit. "There's our Archon Priest," she whispered to herself as Aksis looked at her. **"Priestess, your kind helped build ones similar to the Great Machine, yes?"** he inquired as Hinata nodded her head. **"Then by chance, can you restore Sepiks Prime?"** he asked as several Eliksni looked at her with a renewed hope as Hinata smiled and giggled softly. "I have something better in mind, how about I create a new High Servitor, a new machine god that is more effective and producing ether than Sepiks?" she asked. Now every member of the House of Devils there gapped at such a claim, but they had heard how she restored a normal Servitor once, but create a new High Servitor that will give them more ether than Sepiks?

"If you'll follow my instructions, we might be able to save this House. But keep this secret, last we need is an assassin after me before we can even start." With that, the House of Devils roared in reverence towards her as her Byakūgan saw the intruders in their ships heading towards the mountains, where a strange and powerful Light dwelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to update earlier than anticipated because of the hype coming a certain Tuesday of March. Any fellow Guardians out there...you hyped for Age of Triumph?**

Being a Technopath, Hinata decided was a useful ability in situations that needed it. In her current situation, she wished her new power could be of some help as Aksis escorted her through a Skiff with his personal crew of fellow Splicers. She was currently messing with Plasteel and various components the Splicers gathered for her as some were talking towards each other until a lone Dreg cautiously walked up to her. "Priestess," the Dreg inquired, "My I ask what it is you are making?" Hinata paused from her work as everyone flinched at the sudden pause as she slowly looked up and smiled at him. "A mask, to protect my identity from your fellow Eliksni from other Houses." she replied as the Dreg slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Yes! Other Houses loath humans for keeping the Great Machine to themselves. Since you look like one of them, they will try to kill you..." the Dreg hissed as his ether ran low.

"What is your name?" she asked. The Dreg looked nervous, and a hind of uncertainty as Hinata took a notice of snickering from fellow Dregs and Vandals. "R-Rahndel..." Now Hinata understood it. It seems this Dreg was given a mockery of a human name. With a gesture of her hand, her Servitor hovered over and began restoring Rahndel's ether supply, much to the suprise of fellow Dregs and Vandals. "You must carry your name in pride, no matter what others call you. Prove them wrong as they sing songs of you and your feats when they come to pass. You and your fellow Eliksni have the potential to become something greater." she told him as Rahndel pondered the words of wisdom before bowing his head politely as he returned to take a seat.

She hoped one day Rahndel will become a great warrior one day that will earn the respect of his House. She knows that he will, it will just take time. With her power, she reformatted the appearance of a helmet with a mask as she donned it, it taking shape of a blue butterly visor. **"We are near."** Aksis spoke for the first time on their entire ride, a hint of edge in his voice as Hinata took a calm breath beneath her helmet. The HUD (Head Up Display) working in proper order as she noticed that some of the crew's weapons were low on ammo, and ether was strictly shared with the exception of Rahndel who had a full supply of ether.

It was painful to look at them, to see proud people reduced to pirates and scavengers that are struggling to survive with their ether supplies running low now that their Prime Servitor is dead. **"Lady Hinata,"** Aksis spoke up, gaining her attention. **"We will be meeting with Splicers from other Houses. It is imperative that you show them your power, show them that we can rise from our crisis."** Aksis told her, it wasn't a command, it was a plea. With Sepiks gone, they needed her power to win favor with the other Houses, and create the newest Prime for all Eliksni. Somehow, Hinata felt that her involvement here will revolutionize the Fallen Houses. She will do her best to save this race of noble people, even if she were to die.

After all, Death is a new beginning for her as a Cypher.

*Banner of the Splicers*

The Splicers of the two great Houses have gathered, the Splicers of Winter and Kings, each adorned in the colors and banners of their noble houses waited for the Devil Splicers to gather. What they saw was unexpected, for Aksis and his crew were currently in a protective march as a small being was being escorted by them. **"Aksis...what is the meaning of this?"** the Archon of Winter calmly asked as the Archon of Kings narrowed his eyes at Hinata's small form. **"This is the Priestess, descendant of the creators of the Great Machine."** Aksis announced as the Archon of Kings slammed his fist into the table, making a dent in its metal frame. **"Blasphemy! But what right does this 'Priestess' claim!?"** he snarled as Aksis merely spared a glance at him. **"She communed with Sepiks Prime, and he spoke to her. His word is absolute, she is more important than even himself as he fell to the ghouls of the City."** Aksis replied as fellow Archons gasped at such news.

 **"A House without a Prime...how long will your House last?"** The Archon of Winter asked, a sense of sympathy for his fellow people now in peril. **"...The Priestess is the one who will lead us. She is the one who also has a plan that is also requesting the help of the other Houses."** Aksis replied as Hinata calmly and gracefully walked towards them. Her helmet's HUD scanning their vitals, the two other Archons of the other Houses were wary of her. "Greetings Archons of Winter and Kings, I am the Priestess." she politely bowed her head respectfully at them as her right hand flexed as she was preparing for her plan.

"I have a plan to save not just the House of Devils, but also all other Eliksni Houses." she continued, slowly drawing the entire collection of Splicers' attention. Good, show them your honest intentions, now to reel them in with what she has. "I plan on creating a new Prime Servitor, a new Machine God that would generate enough ether that would make all Eliksni of a House fully grown to proper size and no longer having to be rationed. The young will no longer be gasping in desperation to survive." she explained, the Archons there watching as her right arm, her special terminal glove and amplifier activated as it revealed blueprints. It was no ordinary blueprint though, it was for a Prime Servitor thrice the size of the Primes they worshipped and communed to.

"If the three Houses were to work together and gather the resources I need, and also with help of the Archons I should be able to create this new Prime to give them the strength they need to restore themselves." The Archon of Kings cupped his chin in thought, this being could be useful in reclaiming the Great Machine. But what role can she do for them? "Rahndal, give me your Shock Pistol and Shock Knife." Hinata spoke up, the Dreg dutifully doing so as all of the Fallen there watched in awe as she worked her magic. The Shock Pistol and Shock Knife were dismantled and hovered, before pieces and parts were changing as they were combined into a newer, sleeker, advanced form of pistol as she held it in her hand. "My powers are unique to me alone; power to create, control, and destroy machines. I want to help your race recover from its current crisis, but that is if you'll allow me to." she explained as Aksis felt hope bloom in his chest as Rahndal was gifted with a newly crafted Shock Pistol, nay, an Shock Blaster as the Dreg reverently caressed the weapon like a holy relic.

 **"Hmm...I may convince my Kell, Draksis to help in gathering materials for this project, yes? Help in supplying with Devils in supply gathering, tech scavenging."** the Winter Archon spoke up as he knelt before Hinata like one would to a Kell or Prime. "I thank you Archon of Winter, I recall that your Prime is missing, and I'm sure this collaberation will help your House as well." Hinata replied in a gentle tone. **"Your generosity and kindness shall be honored amonst our people, Priestess. A debt we shall owe you for as long as you live."** Behind her helmet, Hinata smiled as she was going into the right direction. But when she turned her attention to the Archon from the House of Kings, the vitals showed that he was in deep thought, and a sense of worry and anxiety. Aksis said that the Kings plot constantly, they were planners that will manipulate things from the shadows. They reminded her of Danzo and Root, doing things behind their backs.

 **"...I will discuss with Kell of Kings. Will send Baron to reply if we agree to help."** The Archon answered. Hinata activated her power, and scraps of old technology lying around the old building flew to her hand and began to reformat and take a new form. "Give this to the Baron whom will speak if your Kell agrees." The Archon carefully grabbed it and examined it carefully before pocketing it. **"I shall..."** he replied with a bow of his head in respect.

The meeting was ajourned as Hinata sat in the Skiff with the Splicers as she removed her helmet. "I do not trust the House of Kings," Hinata spoke up, gaining Aksis' attention. "They're planning something...something dangerous." she muttered. **"Priestess, while we work on the new Prime, I have sent several of the Ketches to other planets in this system, seek ancient technology to learn of, to find** _ **the**_ **technology we seek."**

This caught her attention, what did the House of Devils seek under his orders. "What kind of technology could be so valuable that you sent several Ketches to look for it?" she inquired as Aksis looked away with a fire in his eyes. **"A technology that we believe will allow us to become the things we worship, to become Machine Gods...SIVA."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"House Kings has been quiet for some time after the meeting..."** Aksis noted as Hinata bit into her corn cob as she narrowed her eyes. "They're probably plotting to acquire me into their House." she muttered. **"Kings rule all but Devils; some rumors say Kell of Kings is most likely to become Kell of Kells."** Aksis agreed as Hinata blinked at the title. "Kell of Kells? What's that?" she asked as Aksis garbled in his rumblings. **"Ancient legend of Eliksni, of one chosen by the Great Machine to become Kell over all Houses."** he replied as Hinata pondered over the tale. "Are there any other Kells besides the one of Kings and Draksis of Winter?" she asked as Aksis hissed an insult to an unspoken third member.

 **"Pardon Priestess, but I am not fond of** _ **that**_ **Kell from House Wolves...Skolas."** he answered as Hinata raised an eyebrow. **"Skolas the Rabid became Kell of Wolves; bloodthirsty and full of hate, he betrayed us at the Gap years ago. House Devils, Winter, and Kings lost to ghouls...many proud Eliksni dead..."** he drawled out, hanging his head down as Hinata realized he was recalling the battle as if he was still in it. She understood it; for he had brothers-in-arms he had grown side by side from his youth and was a survivor of that battle. His close comrades...

 **"I will help my House-no, all Eliksni become great again. No more starvation, no more living in fear, no more deaths. We will rise again."** Aksis spoke quietly to himself, lost in his thoughts as Hinata pondered on the history of the Eliksni. There was a ruckus on the communications and she accessed it. "Great Priestess, I am honored you heed my call." a Vandal spoke on her holographic display and he looked like he was bashed up a bit. "Speak, what has happened and where are you?" she demanded in a calm, cool tone that had the situation in hand. "Yes, yes, I understand Priestess. I am a scout sent by new Archon Aksis to search for...It." the Vandal told her and Aksis' attention was turned to the screen.

"Where is your location at so we can send teams to retrieve _It_." she inquired as an explosion and heavy fire rained down behind the Vandal. "Mars Milady, Cabal territory. They are not pleased..." it hissed with dry humor in its tone. A Dreg was sent flying from an explosion as the Vandal ducked in time to avoid being hit by its kin. "Sending coordinates of secret lab on Mars...find it, restore our House to greatness Priestess! Long Live the Eliksni...!" the transmission was cut off as something was sent into her files as Hinata narrowed her eyes.

Aksis was somehow unnerved by the young girl's eyes as he felt a twinge of fear all of the sudden. "Their sacrifice will not be in vain...but first we must take caution." she spoke, drawing the new Archon's curiosity. "We have someone observing our comms, and are probably aware of my existence."

 **"Ghouls..."** he hissed, his sense of hatred and fear in his tone as Hinata nodded her head. "We need to do this by word, if the comms are compromised, then these ghouls as you call them will know of my movements and will no doubt send an assassin." she mused as Aksis snarled at such a notion. "We need to relocate and re-gather our resources. I need to leave Earth and soon. We need kill the comms and send ourselves out to other planets. Plus I need a hidden location for the new Prime's birth." Hinata added as she placed her cloak on and pulled the hood up.

 **"Hmm..."** Aksis cupped his chin in thought, **"Venus, Draksis is there and has not been found. I'll send a Baron to-"** a beeping noise interrupted his conversation as Hinata looked at her device and activated it. Instantly, a Baron wearing the colors of House of Kings appeared. The Baron was startled and a bit dazed as he staggered, but regained his bearings and respectfully bowed its head. **"Pardon my intrusion Priestess,"** the Baron bowed his head, **"I am Vekis, Baron from House Kings. My Kell instructed me to speak to Priestess of Devils."** he introduced himself.

Hinata and Aksis looked at each other before looking back at Vekis. "What is it that the House of Kings request if they are willing to help us?" she asked. She knew enough about these kinds of deals must always have some sort of price with it. The House of Kings is plotting something, and she was involved in it in some way or form. **"We ask for your gifts..."** he began, looking at her calmly before kneeling before her. **"You blessed a young Dreg with a weapon new and powerful. We wish to have our House armed with similar weaponry and armor for the time being."** he answered dutifully as Hinata raised a brow under her hood.

 **"Milady, may I request an audience with you?"** Aksis inquired as Vekis bowed his head respectfully to Hinata as she walked towards the Archon who knelt before her and began sharing a whispered conversation. They were in quite a debate that even Vekis noted was quite a while, for he felt his leg starting to fall asleep from lack of blood circuiting it when they finished. Hinata walked towards him and under her cowl, held a firm expression.

"How about a neutral ground? I heard of the Eliksni having an Archon's Forge to prove themselves worthy and innocent vial trial by combat. My idea is that a team of only the best of the best in each House gather and battle to prove themselves worthy. If that side wins, then I will personally grant that House the newest weapons and armory worthy of their triumph." she reasoned as Vekis paused at such a thing.

It was a sacred trial for all Houses, one that had been passed on for countless generations. To have an Archon's Forge in this system for the chance to prove their worth and honor for valuable gear that could give them an edge towards the ghouls that guard the Great Machine...the temptation was worth it.

 **"Priestess, there is one problem."** Aksis spoke up, an uneasy tone in his voice as Hinata was calm at the moment. **"There is nowhere here that is safe for such an arena."** he told her as Hinata nodded her head. "Of course, but from what scouts said in their logs, most cities of this planet are dead zones. But this one..." she drawled out as a hologram screen appeared at her gesture, featuring a ruined city with a strange red tower before it, "Reminds me of my old home a bit. With a bit of proper redecorating and cleaning, we will have a proper arena."

 _"And a new home for me."_ she mentally added as Aksis bowed his head to her, willing to follow her desires for their House.

 **"Very well then, I shall alert my Kell on your behalf of this new Archon's Forge you seek to build. He will definitely enjoy the spectacle of an ancient tradition restored."** Vekis announced. "Very well then, send your Kell my regards." Hinata replied as the device the King Baron held teleported him back to his lair.

 **"Quite cunning my Priestess, to use a tradition we Eliksni honor greatly so any House can benefit from your gifts fairly."** he mused as Hinata smiled at him. "Yes, I believe only those worthy can truly earn my gifts. Not given by their belief that they're superior like the Kings do." she agreed as Aksis let out a full hearty laugh.

Shiro-4 grumbled in annoyance with his situation. Fallen chatter from the Devils died down as they realized their comms were compromised. It was bad, it seems this Priestess was much smarter than the usual Fallen were. "Cayde, we have a problem." he spoke into his comms, hoping the Hunter Vanguard would pick up.

* * *

Hinata blinked as her pod opened up and worried Devil Splicers carefully pulled her out. She shielded her eyes against the light as she realized she was on the Ketch. **"Archon Prime dead..."** one of the machine priests spoke up as he walked towards Hinata. **"I'm sorry for your loss Great Priestess. Aksis was brother to you in name, yes?"** Hinata nodded her head, her voice unable to speak as the Splicer lowered his head in shame. "Get us out of here...the Guardians have seen my face and will be upon us to find me. We need decoys to throw them off." she ordered weakly as the Splicer nodded his head and began instructing his fellow Eliksni.

She was escorted to her private quarters upon the Ketch. A garden she grew that acted as her place of comfort as the smell of flowers soothed the heart and mind. But Aksis was gone, and the garden only slightly helped her. After entering the SIVA Replication Chamber, seeing the corpses of the Iron Lords, she realized that these ghouls the Eliksni have spoken of with such hate were in fact humans with powers from the Great Machine. She had been at war with humans struggling to survive for the last three years in this world.

She pulled out a device, a SIVA Engine from the Perfection Complex. This was the very heart of SIVA itself, used to generate SIVA nanites and direct them once the commands were input. She knew from her connection to the Perfection Complex that the Guardians had somehow activated the hidden monitors, disabling the security grids below the platform where numerous models remained. She had studied it, learned from it, and if she had the right materials, recreate the engine at will. But she decided against it, for SIVA had memory fragments in it, of people, and its victims under that insane machine unleashed SIVA upon.

She was being hunted now, and it did not do her well. She needed time to escape, because she needed to perfect and master SIVA. What could serve as a formidable distraction to the Guardians to give her even the smallest amount of time to get some control with SIVA? So far she knows how to use SIVA to modify, build things, replicate and consume, and resurrect...!

Hinata was instantly struck with an idea. "Taniks..." she drawled out the name before looking out of her window as the Ketch took off past orbit. "You could be an ally to use even in death. Although I'm sorry I will disturb your rest with what I must do..." she apologized.


	4. Chapter 4

Her instructions to aid Taniks' Mercenary group and resurrect the legendary warrior went as planned, all while reports of Hive activity on the rise again. An army of Splicers have gone to intercept them and possibly capture more for experimentation. She did not mind, for the Hive have destroyed countless worlds and had 'taken' from other Houses when Oryx lived. The snow was picking up again and she noted Guardian activity had increased. For some reason, the atmosphere they had was cheerful. Some having snowmen heads in the shape of dregs, glass helmets that held snow as it reminded her of snow globes, and the general happiness they were emitting.

Back in Konoha, this month was that of the Rinne Festival, or Christmas in other worlds. Perhaps this is why that atmosphere was different. The previous two years of this world didn't have it at the time, but perhaps because they had taken down so many threats that there was hope for them. She smiled at that, hope...it gave people resolve to fight for a better tomorrow. It was time she gave hope to the Eliksni. "Captain, send coordinates to Venus immediately. It is time to finish our long awaited project with the other Houses." she commanded from her throne as the Splicer Captain saluted her and proceeded to bark orders. With that, the Ketch began to fire its engines as it made its trip to Venus.

Venus, a planet terraformed by the Traveler and was left in ruins after the Collapse was in war for territory by Fallen and the time-warping Vex machines. The Fallen that ruled its numerous caverns belong to the House of Winter, which had been in disarray with the death of their Kell Draksis and numerous of their House joining Skolas. The Vex weren't better off, the Nexus Mind that was turning Venus into a machine like they did with Mercury was destroyed, Time's Conflux shattered, and the Restorative Mind sent to a scrap heap. If anything, the Vex were suffering the worst, especially when Oryx entered the solar system and had 'taken' some for his own army.

So far, the House of Winter has survived and endured the most. They proved to be superior to the Vex whose collective minds were limited in strategy and methods of survival. Hinata pondered how they were since she last saw them as she donned her helmet and harnessing SIVA to form her armor. It was crazy that these nanites can be used for numerous purposes besides construction. It felt like she was wearing clothes yet it was as hard as steel, truly a magnificent discovery of nanotechnology.

As the Ketch made its way into the canyons, the House of Winter's Splicers were in wait as the Devil's Ketch docked nearby as the lift field was activated. The connection was established as Hinata and her guard of specialized robots appeared before them. "Greetings Great Priestess," spoke the head of the Winter Splicers. "The project is going good, strong, and smoothly." the Eliksni spoke as Hinata nodded her head. "The time is upon us, how close is the Prime's completion?" she inquired as the Winter Splicer pulled out a data pad as it began examining the data. "So far good; seventy-three percent done; thanks to House Wolves aiding us by getting Relic Iron, House Exile for Helium Filaments, and of course House Devils for Spinmetal. Was allowed to craft suitable materials to handle new defense protocols." it replied as Hinata was proud of their accomplishments. Within three years of hard work, the largest Prime Servitor she envisioned will come to life and save the Eliksni.

That was when a Stealth Vandal was running in mid-panic as it rasped for breath. "Pardon my interruptions, but scouts report Vex activity rising. Seeking to rebuild Nexus with tech from the Vault of Glass! Taken approach as well!" the Vandal practically screeched. "We must protect the project at all cost." Hinata replied with a growl. SIVA was manifesting in an angry swarm around her, causing the Fallen around her to cautiously take a few steps back. "Get the House of Winter to repel any Vex or Taken, if any Guardians come, which I believe they would, make sure you do not lead them to the Prime." she ordered as the House of Winter saluted her and ran off to play decoy.

"Priestess, what are we going to do?" the Captain inquired as Hinata before moving forward. "We're going to accelerate the process, that's why I came here today." Hinata answered as the Captain nodded his head as the other Splicers began following her towards the incomplete Prime underground. Their life's work was near completion, and they will sacrifice everything to restore hope for their people, no matter the cost.

* * *

The Devils were scrounging up resourses to fill their Ketches and Skiffs, a large number were staying behind to remain control of the Cosmodrome as they began their battle against the Hive who were now bursting with activity again. It didn't help that the ghouls of the City were showing up, eliminating ranks on both sides. They would have to ration their Ether cautiously, for no Prime to create more, they would starve even with other High Servitors they possessed. The Splicers filled their ships perfectly full of food, water, and materials as Aksis picked up comms from the House of Winter.

 **"Greetings Archon of the Devils."** the voice spoke as Aksis knew this Kell anywhere, **"Draksis, an honor to speak with you."** Aksis nodded his head politely. **"I've gotten word from my Archon that your Priestess is the descendant of those who forged the Great Machine and is seeking to create a new Prime for our Houses, yes?"** the Kell inquired. **"Correct, we of the Splicers seek sanctuary on Venus so we can complete our project. The ghouls of the City have starting to become active since Sepiks fell."** Aksis explained as Draksis nodded his head. **"You have my permission, I am sending coordinates to one of our tunnels, one good for a spare base of operations."** Draksis told him as he ended the comms while data flowed in to reveal coordinates on Venus.

 **"This will certainly do, yes."** Aksis spoke to himself as he ordered his kin to prepare for launch, unaware of a certain Exo Guardian had been listening in on their communications.

Hinata sat in her chambers within one of the Ketches while guards patroled the doorway. She was busy with a handle of sorts, something she made in the world prior to this one she landed in. It looked like a typical handle of sorts, but to the professionaly trained eye, the handle was a weapon of advanced tech. Slowly constructing the components needed for this was a rather taxing ordeal for her powers but she finally managed to complete it. In the other world she trained a lifetime in, this was her trusty weapon when facing against energy projectiles. From the looks of things, other Houses and the Hive utilize energy projectiles, which could prove to be useful with the weapon she had. With a snap and hiss, the energy blade manifested from her handle as she gave it a few test swings.

Lightsaber, a weapon of the Jedi she learned from. This was her treasured companion and trusted ally she refused to part with from that world. The Force was silent in this world so her more potent abilites were sealed, although her chakra and new ability over machines weren't as restrained. The door opened as a guard walked in hearing the noise as he marveled at the sword, she doesn't blame him, it is a true wonder. "Not a word of what you saw to anyone Keviks." Hinata ordered him. The Fallen Vandal saluted her with his spear as he turned and left, the door sealed behind him. Venus was approaching, and she began to fit into her recently crafted armor commissioned by Aksis that complimented her helmet. Their location on Venus was the Lakshmi Lowlands, a series of underground burrows was there and the best place to set up a base.

Once they arrived, they began setting up base, a massive cavern that could fill an entire Ketch being set up as a lab all while th Eliskni were bringing scavanged parts of Servitors they could find. Mainly their cores among numerous scraps of other machine parts they've looted over the years as Hinata was analyzing the blueprints. The study of how the Eliksni produce their ether was interesting, for they convert any matter presented into the substance, an advanced form of alchemy that ancient humans would have cherished as she too now knows its secrets. Ether Seeds were created as a means of storage and rations when members of a House would be away from their Primes for long distances. However, to her disappointment they did not have the means of converting sources of energy into an alternative source for a Prime to convert into ether. It means a new side project was up for her and the Splicers; while she pondered this, she looked at her arm terminal and realized it was imperative that others acquired it so she knew the status of their work as well.

 **"Priestess,"** one of the Splicers, the High Priest Kovik spoke as he walked to her. **"The components of all lesser Servitors we've salvaged, along with whatever scraps we've collected or crafted have been placed at the center. We await your miracles."** he told her as she elegantly walked towards the Splicer Priest who knelt before her as she climbed up and was escorted towards the Origin Chambers. The great chamber was being constructed by numerous Eliksni of the Devils, the center of the chamber being constructed with care and caution the minute she entered. She glanced at the simple table, littered with many Servitor parts salvaged and a few crafted by the Splicers some time ago. She was lowered by Kovik as Hinata stepped forward, her hand outstretched as all of the Devils there watched as her power became visible, tendrils of blue energy that picked up various pieces, fixing and combining them as a new incomplete Prime Servitor Core was crafted.

Hinata fell to her knees, gasping for breath as several Vandals rushed to her side with worry. "Water...water..." she panted as a Baron carrying a chalice of water handed it to her as she took deep gulps down. Whenever she used her powers, her own body temperature slowly rises up, wearing her out as she slowly dehydrates the more she puts effort into something. She handed the chalice back to the Baron as she got up and rested her hand on the machine, causing it to glow as it spoke in the machine language of Servitors. The eye had awoken and it spoke to her, addressing her as Mother Prime.

"Hush little one, you are yet fully developed." she told it as the machine spoke to her once more. "Patience, you are not ready to fully develop ether for this noble House, wait a bit longer until I've gifted you the power that your predecessors did." she spoke to it as it silenced itself. She turned to all of the Eliksni there and she cleared her throat. "We have much work to do noble Eliksni. We need more metal, more crystals, more of everything! This is the start of the new Prime...Sirius!" she announced as the entire House of Devils roared at the step of becoming great again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil Splicers were requesting much metal from Earth, as the Fallen were stripping old vehicles and structures that were of no use as the metal was escorted towards Venus, unaware of Shiro-4 sending reports to Cayde-6 of this discovery. It was enough to warrant the Guardian that was investigating some call to Venus to investigate after their encounter with the House of Winter in the Ishtar Archives. It seems their Priestess was busy with something big if the Devils were making an alliance with the House of Winter.

The forges were burning hot as the metal was melted and purified again of any impurities. Aksis was crafting more Servitor parts for the Prime, but making the components bigger as Hinata's keen eyes observed the details with her Byakugan. Draksis, the Kell of Winter has been watching them and was surprised the Priestess the Devils have been enamored with was a human child with powers over machines. He watched as she infused the numerous components into a newer, bigger and more refined model and connected it to the incomplete Sirius Prime as organic scraps collected from various vegetation of Venus as the Prime consumed it all. Everyone watched as the incomplete Machine God was refining it before dispensing a a collection of Ether Seeds by the dozen before ceasing production.

 **"Send a Dreg to test the Ether! It must be seen for its results!"** Aksis roared out as a lone Dreg scuttled before Sirius Prime and quickly took an Ether Seed and bowed to the Machine God as he slipped it into his respiratory. He gasped as the new ether flowed into him as his voice was of glee and hope. "Ether pure! Ether pure! Ether stronger than before!" the dreg screeched as many of the Splicers cheered at their success. The Kell of Winter felt his chest swell with pride as he turned to leave, all unaware of something spying on the House of Devils.

As she listened to the reports given to her, the queen pursed her lips as this new player on the board has appeared. The Splicers from the House of Devils has began growing influential amongst its House, one that could change everything. Especially for that human child they so adore. "The queen requests her brother for council." Mara Sov spoke, as Prince Uldren walked before her. The two spoke in hushed whispers as the Vandal guards from the House of Wolves pondered what the Devils were doing that had their Queen and Kell...anxious.

 **"Yes, things are going as planned, yet even with their numbers, the research on perfecting Sirius Prime will take time to master. Even seeking knowledge on the Vex will take time..."** Draksis pondered as he noticed on his comms of some of his personal guard were not responding. He recalled reports of a ghoul had taken secrets of the archive that he'd been looking for. Knowledge of the Vex was now theirs, and it frustrated him as he realized that very same demon has come to claim his life.

 **"This is an order,"** Draksis spoke to his comms, **"All Splicers of House Winter aid the Splicers of House Devils with their project and make sure it is finished at all costs!"** he barked angrily as he knew his House's Splicers were keen on aiding the project as well. He pulled out his Shrapenel Launcher and waited at his throne. He was going to face this demon with everything he's got, even if he falls here today, his House will live, and hope for all Eliskni will endure. Draksis was no coward, he was a savage warrior with honor and he will face this ghoul with everything he's got. The minute the door opened, revealing the intruder, Draksis loaded his weapon as the two began their battle in the Ketch.

Construction of the labratory was going smoothly as Hinata bit into her military rations. Unpleasant to eat, but full of nutrients and capable of sustaining her. She made a mental note to get her own personal kitchen as a Splicer Dreg ran up to her. "Milady, Splicers of House Winter come to us to aid in project. Also, Kell Draksis is slain." he reported as Hinata paused in mid-bite. The Dreg froze, worried he upsetted the Holy Priestess will ill news as she closed her mouth and lowered her food. "Keep an eye on them, we need to organize our Splicers into divisions. I'll be there with Aksis to know what is going on." she ordered as the Dreg bolted out.

Hinata was collected as she began to take a deep breath, finding her inner peace as her Servitor was undergoing an upgrade at the moment. Since these Servitors have been blasted apart by the ghouls, she needed to make them more durable, and had to improve their AI so they learn to change tactics and improve capabilites, with a function to produce ether to a certain amount on High Servitors. Increasing the Servitor's capabilites will increase teh Eliksni's chances for survival if a Prime Servitor were to fall again like Sepiks. Sirius Prime is still an experimental stage and could only produce Ether Seeds at the moment in small quantaties. But it made up with the quality of ether and even then that was not enough for her.

Splicers were not just scientists of technology, they were also bio-evolutionists; scientists dedicated to using their knowledge to help evolve their people to a greater level, and she had a feeling this 'SIVA' Aksis spoke of of was something that could be benifitial to the Eliksni. She recalled the Vandal's dying message before the Cabal disposed of them, somewhere on Mars was some sort of lab connected to SIVA. She had no idea what kind of technology SIVA was, but she had to put the thought aside as she needed to take care of Winter Splicers and reorganize the two Splicer factions. A Kell for both Houses are desperately needed so she didn't get this unwanted headache, even with Aksis as Archon helping taking command.

Then, an unknown transmission was being sent to her terminal and she activated it. **"This is Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken."** the voice spoke, that of a woman with a tone of authority as Hinata mentally wished what deity did she cross to have such rotten luck. **"Priestess of the Devils, I would like to invite you to my kingdom for a conversation. You burden yourself with a noble cause with such kindness, and I wish to share some wisdom to you. I await your reply."** then the transmission ended as Hinata frowned. She activated her terminal's communications as Aksis appeared on her holographic screen. "Aksis, we need preparations for meeting with an unexpected element. Use caution with our team." she ordered as the Archon of Devils bowed his head as the screen faded away.

Many unknown principles and elements were in play now, and she would have to face it all with the uttermost caution.


	6. Chapter 6

Aksis grew wary as they entered the astroid belt, the Queen of the Reef had called upon them and their Ketch was escorted by the Awoken's ships had the soldiers on edge, only for Hinata's gentle humming of an unknown tune to soothe their ease. "I've never seen such a mysterious sight before." she whispered to herself, seeing the the Reef for the first time as its mysterious glow allured her. **"I'm smelling Wolves here...Skolas!"** Aksis snarled as Hinata tapped her foot once in mild irritation. The Archon Priest quelled his anger as he bowed his head dutifully. "Hold your rage Aksis, perhaps we might learn what has become of the Wolves and why Skolas never showed in the battle you spoke of." Hinata reasoned as many of the Devils chittered to each other.

They too, wondered why Skolas betrayed them. As they docked, Hinata and Aksis with their own small squad of guards walked alongside them as they beheld a Vandal of all things with mechanical prothetics for forelimbs and a staff, bowing his head. "Greetings Priestess, I am Variks of House Judgment." he spoke in perfect English. **"How can it be...? They were all wiped out if I recalled..."** Aksis muttered. "House of Judgment?" Hinata could not help but ask.

"Yes, scribes of other Houses, peacekeeprs and knowledge of laws, know many things yes." Variks nodded his head as he turned to them. "This way, Queen awaits you at the throne..." he gestured as he began escorting them towards the heart of the Awoken Kingdom, all while trained snipers aimed from afar. Hinata was no fool, they were cautious, wary of outsiders and it was relatable when a kingdom is in hiding. The Devils were doing their best to restrain their aggression, the scent of another Fallen House was making them wary of any potential ambush. But the deathly silence once they made it to the throne room did not help the slightest, especially since the kingdom was built similarly in design with Fallen technology.

There, sitting at the throne was the Queen of the Awoken, Mara Sov herself, and another male Awoken by her side, with two Fallen Vandals equipped with spears at the sides of her throne. **"Wolves..."** Aksis snarled as Hinata raised a hand to halt, causing any attempts of assault from starting. "Your Grace..." Hinata greeted with a polite bow, which the Devils followed suit as the Queen stood from her throne. "These Wolves are mine, as the Devils are yours." Mara Sov spoke. Her voice was elegant, yet it held the faintest hint of steel in it as she looked down at the Priestess. "Tell me child, why do you aid these Fallen in their...attempts for survival?" she inquired.

"To give them a second chance to live, to live and grow Your Grace." Hinata politely answered as she looked up. "So, kindness to those struggling to survive in the places the dark has its hold? You are brave child, braver than any person dares to travel." she spoke as Hinata eyed the Queen of the Reef from behind her visor. "I would politely ask for the reason of these summons if I may?" Hinata politely asked as Mara Sov stood. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement of sorts. The Hive have grown rather restless, for the Monster of Luna stirs from its slumber. I think it would be in our best interest to aid the Guardians in their endeavor against them."

Hinata knew that the queen was referring to the ghouls the Devils always talked about, and of the Hive's dark magics that have been a thorn in the Eliksni's sides for many a House. She knew nothing of the lore behind these nightmares and knowledge of enemies is vital in survival against an overwhelming force. "I seek your council Aksis," she requested as the Archon walked forward and lowered his head to hear what she has to say.

"I've only know small amounts of the Hive, we need more information, their tactics, even the smallest hints of what they may be up to if we agree to this." Hinata whispered. **"Agreed, but no House except Exiles lurk in that moon."** the Archon Priest whispered. "Do you think we can bribe them for intel?" she asked. Aksis paused in thought, recalling what he knew of the House of Exiles. They have no Kell, no Prime Servitor, just collections of abandoned or banished members of other Houses desperate to survive. **"Perhaps rations of ether would suffice. Ether is a high value currency to a House with no Prime."** he reasoned as Hinata nodded her head. That was when Kovik, the High Priest of the Splicers cautiously walked up to them. "Yes Kovik, do you have something to say?" she asked.

 **"Great Priestess, I think we might gain an advantage if we knew their biology. After all, we Eliksni have had bad blood with the Hive for some time. If we knew how their biology works, perhaps create a weapon meant to harm them, yes?"** Kovik spoke. Hinata and Aksis looked at each other before looking back at Kovik and then back at each other. An idea was brewing in their minds at a collaberation project. "Hire them to either kill or capture Hive for experimentations...A win-win for us." Hinata muttered before she turned her attention to the Queen. "I accept this suggestion, my House has bad blood with the Hive for years, and seeing one of their 'gods' slain by the City would teach them a thing or two about underestimating us." she replied while Aksis looked to Variks.

 **"Scribe of Judgment, where is the Rabid?"** the Archon inquired as a gutteral hiss from Variks got their attention. **"Skolas defeated by Queen, Queen now Kell of Wolves. Skolas locked in Prison of Elders, for all time."** he answered. Aksis remained silent as he processed the information and realized Skolas never truly betrayed the other Houses that fateful day. He was extremely wary of the Awoken now, for they have a secret they used to defeat the House of Wolves and enslave them. Best be allies, then enemies.

"We will take our leave, Your Grace." Hinata bowed as the rest of the Devils paid their respects and began to leave. "Child, I gift this to you." Mara Sov spoke as she tossed something to Hinata. It was a purple handcannon with the Queen's Crest on it. "Best to know how to use a gun, then rely on that little sword you carry. Especially if the Guardians pick up your scent." the Queen warned her.

 _She knew the lightsaber's flaw._

Hinata was calm on the outside, but her inner self was panicking at how the ruler of this realm knew about it when she never revealed it to anyone else yet. A terrifying woman that should not be trifled with.

*Venus*

Many of the Fallen were rushing across the planet with Hinata's latest constructed machinery. They were harvesting the vegetation of Venus and converting it into an organic matter so Sirius Prime could consume and convert into reserves of ether. They did not question her, for they too seek revenge on the Hive. Experiments and having the cursed ghouls of the City slay their god like they did with Sepiks Prime? Maybe then the Hive will know what despair feels like, yes?

This ration of ether was to 'purchase' services of the House of Exile into coralling Thrall and the occasional Knight from the Moon for experimentations on a new weapon against the Hive. This incintive will keep the Hive busy while the 'Guardians' aim to stop their god from awakening. This taste of revenge was as sweet as the pure ether itself. And the Fallen will rise up with this new knowledge and secrets the Hive's biology contain within.


	7. Chapter 7

**Since Curse of Osiris drove me crazy with its many realities, floating rocks, killer robots, and people (and a Ghost) in trouble. Here's an update!**

* * *

 ***Dark Below Arc***

*Cosmodrome*

The Wizard screeched in agony as the harness sealed away her energies, preventing her from utterly blasting the accursed Fallen with every bolt she had as she was restrained onto a table alongside numerous Thrall as they screamed and lashed out in their restraints as Vandals were armed heavily, snipers on the upper sections aiming cautiously to see if any dared to break out while a Captain escorted Hinata towards the observation deck as numerous holographic screens appeared behind her visor. "Send in the scanning Shanks." she commanded a handful of Shanks flew in and began scanning each Hive prisoner they have.

Data flowed in as she noticed how frail the Thralls were while the Wizard was more durable in physical aspects. That was when she noticed their claws...they were emitting Arc energy in them as a biological defense mechanism. A perfect collection of specimens for the next part of any Splicer. "Splicer crew, take a Thrall and begin live disection, the arms hold information on how they naturally generate Arc energy." Hinata ordered as the Splicer crew walked in and proceeded to begin on a Thrall.

As they began to dissect it live, Hinata could have sworn the Thrall was thrashing in both agony and pleasure in a way that disturbed her. She should perhaps inquire more of the Hive's culture and philosiphies, for knowing the enemy is vital and half of the battle.

"Milady," a scout reported in from the comms, "The Fist of Crota has been slain, and now this 'Will of Crota' is seeking to attack depraived Earth Servitor for its secrets." Well that was not a good sign. While she had hacked bits and pieces of the Cosmodrome's databases, she encountered some sort of AI known as Rasputin. Wielding doomsday weapons from orbital range, she did not want to anger such a foe. But to attack it like the Hive do with their magic was something to alert the City. She best send in an ananomus message to the City about a Hive attack on Rasputin, they will not allow themselves to let Crota gain an edge against them if they succeed in corrupting Rasputin.

 **"Lady Hinata,"** Kovik, the High Priest walked up to her with a bow. **"I have a useful idea that could help Devil's armory. Use knowledge of Hive for enhanced Scorch Cannons, yes?"** the Splicer suggested as Hinata pondered it for a moment. "Very well, the Hive have done many horrendous things if the information we've acquired about them are true. Any word from Aksis?" she asked. **"Archon has elite squadron of former Kell search Mars. Stealth vital against Cabal."** he told her. "This SIVA must be something if he's going out of his way to find it...but what is SIVA?" Hinata asked. Kovik turned and gestured her to follow, the Priestess following suite as they entered another passageway.

Kovik escorted her to an isolated chamber, and there, a strange black object with a strange white symbol resting on the pedestal, with even smaller versions of it growing out. Kovik was silently gazing at the object with reverence while Hinata cautiously extended her hand and called out her power to connect with it.

 **~consume, enhance, replicate~**

* * *

*The Dawning Arc*

At long last, the efforts the united Houses put together for Sirius Prime was finally complete. Using the knowledge the Devil Splicers had with SIVA augmentations, both defence and offensive measurments were enhanced drastically. A SIVA Engine installed, allowing the creation of more SIVA for the Eliksni to possess since the Young Wolf destroyed the replication chamber was a necessary in the long run; especially with the coming darkness up ahead. Several Sirius Minor Servitors were crafted in the process by the new Prime as the evolved AI within took its directive that its 'mother' gave it. Consume as much knowledge as it could to improve stratedgy, enhance the Eliksni's way of survival and evolution, replicate with a hundred percent success.

The Machine God knew its 'mother' will face the Guardians on her own, and began crafting special High Servitors with special directives. The five High Servitors gathered the selected crews and took off to Earth for one final challenge.

Location: Old Japan.

High Priestess Hinata's Capital and fortress; there, a final battle against SIVA and the Iron Lords will commence a final time. Sirius Prime had already transmitted a message to the Last City, challenging them to try and take their beloved Priestess. In the language of the citizens and Guardians alike: Bring it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey uh, is this message right?" Cayde-6 asked in mild disbelief as he examined the message witht he rest of the Vanguard. Zavala and Ikora were also perplexed by this message transmitted to the City.

 **Cursed Ghouls of the City. Your Iron Lords may have felled our Archon Prime months ago, but we are not out yet. You seek our beloved Priestess, even if she is human we will not part with her willingly and we welcome you to try and take her from us. Our challenge is to the one called "Young Wolf" and their pack. We are ready for you. Bring it.**

"They've got a score with Saladin's Young Wolf, one last attempt to beat them with the last of their reserves of SIVA." Ikora theorized as Zavala crossed his arms in thought. "This child the reports say is the Priestess...She's quite young, and I believe she is the key to some of the Fallen's advancements in technology. If we can get her to our side, our chances of survival will increase." he pondered as Cayde looked at them.

"She's been liven with the Fallen for some time, about the same three years since Lady Guardian awoke in the Cosmodrome. She might have developed some habits the Fallen have, perhaps even knowledge of their more secretive projects. Not friendly to us Guardians if she shares their beliefs." the Hunter noted as Ikora had a piqued interest at the notion. "Perhaps she could give us insight on the Fallen's history, clues to any other dangers the Fallen had encountered in space before arriving in our system." she added as the three looked at each other as they turned to see the legendary Guardian dubbed "Young Wolf" by Saladin Forge himself, the next generation of Iron Lords herself.

* * *

*House of Wolves Arc*

"Collecting Hive has been difficult as of late milady." Rahndel noted as Hinata was meditating with a crystal hovering before her. "With Crota slain by the warriors of the City, the Hive have retreated to recover from the many defeats and loss of commanders. We shall hold off the collecting till things settle down. In words of an old friend, I have a bad feeling about this." Hinata told the recently promoted Vandal.

"Bad feeling?" Ranhdel inquired as the crystal landed in the Priestess' hand. "Yes, it's too calm now. Something big is going to happen, and we're involved." Hinata explained as her eyes glowed and widened in shock. "Ranhdel, get security up to par stat now!" she commanded, startling the Vandal. "Priestess, what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"I saw a Kell...with Wolf Banner...free from prison." Hinata panted as she clutched her head in mild pain. "V-vison of future...go!" she shouted as the Vandal scurried like his life depended on it. An elite squadron of guards secured Hinata's personal chambers with extreme vigilance that even the ventalations leading to her chambers were rigged with explosives.

The minute they heard Rahndel the Vandal say their Priestess had a vison of what was most likely Skolas free from his prison, they knew they had to defend their House with a ferocity of the Whirlwind if they want the bloodthirsty Wolf Kell to back off. They even transmitted a message to Aksis and his crew on Mars of Skolas' imminent return so they can take cover till the situation was cleared.

That was when the comms picked up a transmission from Mara Sov, confirming their Priestess' vision. Skolas the Rabid is free and has taken back the House of Wolves and traveling across the solar system. "Where's Skolas now?" Ranhdel demanded as a Dreg answered for him. "He's right on top of us and Winter!"

"Guard the Priestess with your lives! Don't let the Silent Fang sink their jaws unto her!" Ranhdel snarled. None dared defy him, even as a Vandal, being the close friend of the Priestess alongside Aksis made him well-respected and feared. The fear of losing their Priestess to Skolas' wretched assassin's was more terrifying. Just when they were making progress in restoring their House after Sepiks fell, _this_ happens.

An explosion rang out as Eliskni of both House Winter and Wolves walked in, armed as Skolas the Rabid towered over them. Sheer determination and bloodlust radiated from the Wolf Kell as he spoke to them.

 **"Bow before the Kell of Kells, all Houses will bow to Wolf Banner!"** Skolas bellowed as the House of Devils aimed their weapons at the intruders with clear hate.

"Let him through. I wish to see what this 'Kell of Kells' is like." a voice spoke up and the Devils immediately backed up. She communicated to them telepathically, something that she rarely does and only when she's serious. The Devils learned she had abilities of her own besides creating Machine Gods, she can use her mind like the Cabal's Psions if not greater. One foolish thief from Winter learned the hard way when Hinata used her mind to choke him even if the thief was on the other side of the cavern system.

Skolas walked past them as he entered the inner sanctum and bore witness to Sirius Prime's incomplete form. He marveled at the complexity as the Prime's single eye bore its gaze upon him. It was judging, waiting for something to happen. As Skolas attempted to reach out to it, a cold feeling washed over him as a door opened to reveal a small masked figure calmly walk towards him. Skolas felt his instincts fly into overdrive and realized this feeling: fear.

This small creature drove fear in him, and only one Eliksni was capable of doing that as well...The Kell of Kings himself. **"Wolf Kell Skolas,"** the Priestess spoke, the voice sounding unnatural, making her even more disturbing. **"Priestess of House Devils."** Skolas politely greeted. **"You seem unsettled."** she noted as Skolas resisted making a glare at her.

 **"No, I'm just pressed for time. With the butchers the Queen set loose upon us, every second counts."** Skolas explained. **"My apologies Skolas, you** _ **do**_ **have an explaination of why you dare barge into my workshop?"** Hinata condescending him with tranquil fury. **"I need your help. Your gifts could help change the tide of war against those who seek to destroy us."** Skolas began as he explained his plan.

He sought to unite all Houses together and use the Vex technology to summon every member loss to battle across time in the biggest invasion the system has ever seen. He wasn't being forceful with his demands, and was merely negotiating, something that the Devils knew meant Hinata can tame the bloodthirsty Kell by herself.

 **"I'm under the impression that your Splicer crew and that of Winter, whom have had hands on experience with Vex technology would be able to pull it off. Why ask for my help?"** Hinata asked as Skolas took a step back. **"I felt that things would be easier if I had a true master of machines, for you've already created a young but powerful Machine God here would be able to handle the tech of time-travel machines."** the self-proclaimed Kell of Kells answered.

 **"Flattery won't get you anywhere Skolas. Although I am quite curious of these Vex and the potential involving their technology. For now, consider this a temporarily alliance; now to move to a new base..."** Hinata told him while muttering of her compromized location and began walking out.

 **"Am I in command?"** Skolas asked aloud, causing Hinata to pause midstep as the Devils flinched at that. The other Wolves looked at the Devils with confusion as they saw fear in their eyes. **"With my leadershi-!"** Skolas began as he suddenly paused and began grunting before falling to his knees, grasping his neck as he began breathing dangerously, almost as if choked as Hinata slowly turned, revealing herself doing a choking gesture as if she was strangling Skolas from her position. **"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations...Kell!"** Hinata scolded as she turned to leave, undoing her magic on him as she walked out, not noticing the angry yet terrified look Skolas had.

*The Reef*

Mara Sov looked at the report delivered to her, sent from Hinata about Skolas' plan and the idea piqued her interest when they successfully stole some technology from the Vault of Glass. Her friend was intrigued by the fact that someone single-handedly undid the doorway into the Vault without any assistance or the Vex trying to kill them. "Your Highness, do you think it is possible to allow a meeting between this Priestess and myself?" he asked.

"I will see to it, if she agrees. Why do you wish to speak with her?" the Queen asked. "I believe she can help me with a few things involving the Infinite Forest, especially with what they are planning." the man answered. "...When she is ready. The stars are whispering something ominous, and I believe whatever Skolas witnessed will be the key to understanding why. After all, time is all you have...Osiris."

The robed man with an ornate mask of a falcon nodded his head and proceeded to make preparations. For the upcoming darkness he forsaw, the Guardians must be armed for the looming threat; the threat that has many shapes and takes what is his.

*Venus-Vex Citadel*

Hinata was unimpressed with the violence against the Vex, the piles of scrap that Skolas' House left in their wake as they forcefully seized the stronghold of the Vex. Although she had to admit the Vex using laser weapons was pretty nostalgic of her life in another world and the fact they're actually some sort of cyborg with space-time manipulating tech held promise of something she was seeking. This was worth collaberating with Skolas at the moment as Rahndal dashed to her side. "We've stock as much tech we could, but the Vex are agitated and the Ghouls are on their way to apprehend Skolas." he reported.

"Let's watch from a safe distance and see if they have what it takes to take down Skolas." she suggested as their Skiff activated its stealth functions and was rendered invisible to radar. There she saw three humanoid warriors cloaked in armor of different variety jumping platform after platform before Skolas began summoning the entire House of Wolves across time.

Their powers was something that startled her, as a Cypher, she could manipulate possibilities and even fate itself if she was strong enough. But their power was something else, she could not see their inevitable defeat, no, rather their fates are all gone. She clutched her head in pain, alerting the crew as she tried to comprehend why these Gho-Guardians are immune to the Wheel of Fate when a message flowed into her mind and echoed forevermore in a whisper.

 **Guardians make their own fate.**

These Guardians...they defied fate itself and made their own future. She can't read them at all and they've defeated Skolas in a fury of Light. Terrifying, so terrifying this Light is...what kind of power ignores all comprehension that humans can understand? "Retreat..." she growled out in pain as the Skiff broke into orbit. What was that light? How did these Guardians acquire it? How powerful is it truly? So many questions and so little time it made her frustrated now.

...Wait.

The Eliksni say this Light came from the Great Machine, and said machine came from beyond the cosmos itself. Can it be that the reason why these Guardians were able to defy even fate itself is because they are no longer bound to human concepts of fate? If so, this power is the thing she needed to save him. To help him defy his fate and reclaim his own destiny...

"Get me Aksis, we need a report of his findings fast." she ordered as a Captain began searching on the comms for the Archon.

 _"Hang in there Naruto-kun, if this Light is what I think it is, then maybe I can save you from what_ _ **they**_ _have done to you."_ she thought to herself, clutching a locket underneath her armor.


	9. Chapter 9

*Dawning Arc-Japanese Dead Zone*

Hinata tasted blood in the back of her mouth, inwardly grimancing as she was running out of time if she did not get medical treatment. SIVA could only do so much for her while she's active, if she went into another medical pod like the one Aksis had been guarding dutifully when the Guardians raided their lair. This disease that the Hive had was something else, and her younger body wasn't fully developed in its immunity systems as it was harming her the more she tried to push herself. The Eliksni were worried and Sirius Prime explained their plan of why they challenged the Guardians one last time...The Guardians and their City had dealt major defeats to the Hive, and more knowledge on them than their whole crew with more sophisticated medical technology than whatever they could ever create.

This gambit to save their beloved Priestess was all or nothing.

As Hinata entered another medical pod, the gel-like medical substance filling it, she began closing her eyes as she entered a dreamlike trance and recalled a long old memory that haunted her several lifetimes.

/Fragments of Cyphers-Betrayal/

She walked beside him, his blank expression and hollow eyes as he walked forward without a single word. Jiraiya looked at the boy with concern in his eyes as the sole focus of the two. "Are you alright Naruto? You've been quiet this whole time." he asked his godson, concerned with Naruto's mental state as the Uzumaki gave him a tired smile. "Just some thinking...They're all gone and I am all that remains."

The two other Cyphers knew what this was about, Camelot Neos had fallen in a daring raid against the Ramanite bio-weapon and sealed it and the world it inhabited until the end of time. Sasuke and Sakura went to aid him with other factions to stop this menance with the price of Naruto being the only survivor of the battle.

His fiance had sacrificed herself to seal the Ramanite at its heart, to ensure that it would never threaten humanity across the Multiverse ever again. This heavily affected Naruto deeply, and had not been seen for seven months afterwards. Why he returned after self-isolation was sudden and suprising, but when Naruto asked Hinata to come on a journey with him and not anyone else, she agreed to a heartbeat.

The bond and trust between the two friends was still there and she would not trade it for anything else.

"So brat," Jiraiya spoke up, gaining the Uzumaki's attention. "What are you seeking exactly?" he asked as Naruto had a solemn look to his face. "Camelot Neos has fallen, we may have won the battle against the Ramanite, but the fight isn't over...Her seal will last for so long and it is only a matter of time before the plague returns. I will rebuild it one day, but for now...I need to grow not just in strength, but in experience, knowledge, and wisdom so that I can lead the next generation of Camelot's knights against it." he explained as Hinata saw a spark of life in his eyes.

He was starting to rekindle that old spark he had before the incident, he found a purpose again. "That's nice Naruto, but where are you going to start?" Jiraiya questioned as Naruto looked at his own hand and clenched it. "Chakra, I'm going to get chakra." he responded as Jiraiya had a hopeful look on his face. "I'm not interested in being a shinobi, but having alternative powers and tricks will prove useful in the long run. The clone technique especially..." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata giggled at that, he just wanted the Kage Bunshin just to exploit it for training purposes. How did she know? She's his childhood friend, and understands where he comes from with his thought patterns. Neither of the two noticed the disappointment Jiraiya had on his face as he had a small switch button in his hand that he secretly pulled out, _"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've got no choice...!"_ he thought as he pushed the button.

Then chaos bursted forth.

"-ll's going on!?"

"Seize him!"

"Ultra Burst!"

"So this is the Prism Star's power..."

"Jiraiya, you've betrayed me...? **WWHHHYYYYYYYYYY!?"**

"Forgive me Naruto, it was the only way to make sure you were safe from the culling."

* * *

Hinata jolted awake from her dream to see a white light and three figures looking over her. One was an Awoken male, his hardened face had a soft expression while another was an honest to gods human woman and she was dripping with curiousity, the third was a machine in the shape of a human, something she never saw.

"Doku da...?" she began.

"That's ancient Japanese there, never thought I'd hear genuine Japanese from a person." the robot man commented in English. "What's important now is that she gets medical attention. I'm detecting Hive diseases in her scans and if not treated properly will kill her." the woman spoke up as the Awoken man began ordering machine frames to escort the medical pod towards some place. But now she knew where she was, she was in the Last City, the home of the Guardians. She was in the heart of enemy territory and was at their mercy, which filled her heart with dread.

/Vanguard/

"So let me get this straight," Cayde-6 spoke up, looking at the Young Wolf and her fireteam oddly. "Your ships were shut down by anti-aircraft cannons augmented by SIVA, crashed at the beach and fought your way through countless waves of Devil Splicers-armed with multiple modified Spider Tanks, Shanks, Skiffs, and an entirely militarized city of Tokyo with millions of Fallen that had weapons aimed at you from all corners with buildings turning into giant robots and you still made it out of there with the Priestess alive?" he asked.

The Young Wolf nodded their head as Cayde looked straight at them, "I'm really missing out on the good..." he pouted as Shaxx looked quite proud of the fireteam. "Why can't those rookies in the Crucible be as fierce as this fireteam?" he asked, practically excited with the video telemetry the Vanguard plus Shaxx were watching. The video showed that the Fallen weren't fooling around with SIVA, a city modified by it with multiple types of weaponry, a Prime Servitor of unknown design that was replicating SIVA en mass, dangerous density of SIVA as the fireteam got closer to the heart of the city, and even a one-on-one sword duel with the Young Wolf against the infamous Randal the Vandal.

"These Fallen have clearly had some new improvements after their major defeat in the Plaguelands. Perhaps thanks to their Priestess, whom may I add is now in our custody." Zavala noted as Ikora was scanning the videos for various intel that perhaps her Hidden did not find.

"We should talk to her, get her to understand what's at stake here." Ikora suggested as Cayde held up a hand in a small protest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so sudden with her! She's a kid, and kids don't open up to strangers that easily." Cayde spoke up, clearly aware of how...inadeqate the other two Vanguard Commanders are with children. Shaxx...he knows how to make dodgeball a miniature Crucilble.

"And what do you suggest Cayde?" Zavala asked, arms crossed as the Exo Hunter gave his impression of a smirk. "Once the girl is all better, I'm gonna break the ice and show her we're all pals just wantin' to get along. She can't say no to a bowl of ramen now, right?" he answered in a confident tone. The Guardians shared a look with each other, knowing that if anyone were to take the seriousness out of orbit, it would be Cayde.

* * *

He sat on the throne, observing the memories of his time with his family and Team 7, the laughs, cries, and touching moments of a bond that will never be the same ever again. But the truth revealed to him made the boy look at the people of today with utter contempt, "So many Cyphers...So much potential, squandered for so long." he muttered as a figure walked in.

"My Lord, the army is ready for deployment." the figure spoke as the boy looked at one final memory of his. It was his choice to walk a different path from that of a Shinobi, and the aftermath of his decision was caused by those trying to convert him into one against his will. "It's time to set things right." he muttered as he stood, the dark savage glyphs etched unto his flesh, the burden to be the source of all evils in the world glowing in the darkness as he walked forward. "We will invade this world, tearing down anything that might protect them. And then when its too late, when they're powerless and alone-they will realize the truth." he instructed as he looked at his army.

"They could have been gods." He growled angrily as he harnessed the Darkness to his side as his Demons and Taken armies began their invasion. Bonds have shattered, love converted into hatred, peace now becoming chaos as Naruto Uzumaki would soon become a symbol of calamity and ruin.


	10. Chapter 10

**...I saw the trailers for the Forsaken Expansion of Destiny 2...Cayde...**

* * *

"Her vitals are all clear now, sir. She'll make a speedy recovery if she takes it easy." the doctor reported as Cayde nodded his head and began walking into the room. Hinata sat there, a little worn out but healthy and a bit nervous. "Hey there! How's it going?" Cayde greeted informally with a carefree wave as Hinata flinched at the Exo. She didn't know the language he was speaking and she did not like the idea of hacking this machine at all...it was emitting the same Light the Guardians had.

"Too casual for you huh?" Cayde asked as he cupped his chin in thought before realizing something. "Do you understand me?" he asked as Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Well, that answers that.

 **"Do you understand me now?"** Cayde ask in near perfect Eliksni as Hinata widened her eyes in surprise. **"You know Eliksni?"** she responded as Cayde smiled. **"Studied it for quite a time actually. I admit my Eliksni is kinda rusty."** he told her as Hinata looked less on edge. **"So...wanna get some ramen?"** he asked, catching the girl's attention. Looks like she was familiar with ramen if the mere mention of it caught her attention like that.

*Vanguard*

"So Cayde is escorting the Priestess to get ramen?" Zavala asked, mild disbelief at Cayde actually going through with this idea of his. "His idea is working, and the child is taken by the City and its wonders." Ikora noted from her spot, analyzing the scene from her datapad as the Priestess was looking around with curiosity and awe as Cayde explain things here and there.

"While getting the Priestess to open up is a good idea, I don't know why I'm the one doing the desk work instead of Cayde." Shiro grumbled to himself as he sorted through another piece of paperwork. What he read next irritated him, a Hunter had just gambled with private savings of one of the weapon foundaries! Maybe this is why Cayde was also so desperate to get out of the Tower that often so he didn't have to deal with-a report of a dance off in the City with other Guardians?

*Cayde and Hinata*

 **"So I tell ask the Guardian, 'Did you break my stealth drive?' and then they had to accelerate before the Dreadnaught's weapons could destroy them. Of course the plan succeeded and a beachhead was established, although I had to break it to Eris about the loss of her ship."** Cayde told her as Hinata listen with curiosity as she finished her fifteenth bowl of spicy ramen. The Exo Hunter blinked at how fast she finished them as he didn't even notice.

 **"Did you ever get her a new ship?"** she asked as Cayde held a finger out to explain but paused at the question before facepalming. Clearly he still owes her a new ship given that reaction, **"Well no, not yet."** he admitted, **"But with you around, maybe we can help make it one of a kind. Wanna see the hanger? Amanda Holliday is our expert with tech, maybe you two will make miracles happen with your combined talents."** he suggested as Hinata beamed at the idea. When Cayde looked over at the counter his jaw dropped at the sight of 39 empty bowls. Looks like he owes this place a lot of Glimmer, thankfully, the Speaker was helping pull some strings to get the girl's cooperation and was very grateful for that.

So Cayde began escorting Hinata towards the Hanger, ignoring the surprised lookes from many passing Guardians at the sight of a child and Cayde walking together with smiles on their faces. "Amanda my girl, guess who I've brought to see you!" Cayde called out as a blonde woman turned her head towards them while she was busy repairing something. "So this here is the Machine Priestess of the Fallen huh? Amanda Holliday, at your service!" the woman greeted with a two finger salute.

Hinata merely bowed her head in a polite greeting, "She only speaks old Japanese and Eliksni so sorry if she can't properly greet you yet." the Hunter Vanguard quickly explained as Amanda nodded her head. "So you brought her here to see what the hanger is like huh? Got to admit, we have quite a collection of ships to build." the mechanic smirked good-naturely as she gestured towards a skeleton framework of a new ship.

Hinata eyed the in-development ship with great interest as Amanda began showing her the numerous blueprints of future projects she was working on and the Hyuga had to admit Amanda had talent with machines although there were two glaring problems with all of them. One was that there were no emergency settings for when a ship was hit with an EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) weapon that would disable it and a stronger source of energy to power the ships.

She made the gesture of drawing something and both Cayde and Amanda realized she wanted to write something. Quickly handing her some paper and writing utensils, they could only watch as Hinata was drawing a blueprint for some sort of device. It was all roughly sketched but they were slowly piecing it together as the Exo Hunter felt his jaw drop while Amanda looked awed. "Is that a..." Cayde began, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yup, an Arc Reactor-a device capable of powering the City on pure clean energy...almost something from a science fiction story." Amanda told him as she noticed Hinata was done and giving them a peace sign. "I gotta say, she's definitely going to be my proteje if it's alright." Amanda grinned.

*Eva Levante*

"So this here is our favorite woman when it comes to paint jobs on armor, Eva Levante." Cayde introduced her to Hinata as she and the kind older woman began hitting it off despite the language barrier they currently had. It actually looked like a parent and child with how well they were bonding as Hinata while being silent drew an interesting logo for Eva who took delight with such a gift.

"She's such an angel Cayde, where did you find her?" Eva asked as Cayde merely took a glance at the Priestess that was looking at the various dyes with a curious expression. "Old Japan." he merely answered.

*Vanguard*

"So, this is the Priestess. A pleasure." Ikora greeted Hinata as she bowed her head politely towards the Warlock Vanguard. "She's told me that Hive magic is some sort of biological power. Thought you'd probably got some questions for her." Cayde spoke up patting Hinata's shoulder with a smile on his face as Ikora gave her an inquiring look.

 **"Can you tell me more about your discovery on the Hive?"** Ikora asked in perfect Eliksni, surprising both Cayde and Hinata at that moment. "Okay, I'm thoroughly impressed." Cayde admitted as the Warlock Vanguard gave looked at him. "Impressing you Cayde, is the easiest thing I'll do all day." she told Cayde with an amused expression.

 **"...So what do you want to know Ikora-san?"** Hinata asked as Ikora handed her a tablet and pressed something on the screen. **"While reading through the Book of Sorrows, I discovered Oryx had a secret apprentice by the name of Turanox, Pillager of Light. A being that is somehow capable of devouring any form of light and render planets dark. Perhaps with your attempts of studying the Hive might provide insight on what Turanox is."** Ikora explained as Hinata looked at the image before her.

Her blood went cold at the sight of it, a hooded figure with a black cracked prism with several other smaller prism colors imbedded to it and a ghostly blue flamed sword. That image burned in her very heart as she remembered that fateful day that caused her to leave her world. It was him, and he was alive.

"...Naruto-kun."

/?/

"Sir, Konoha has fallen and you had your revenge on Jiraya. What else do you seek?" one of the Taken Shinobi inquired as Naruto stared at the ruined village of Konoha as his Echo wandered its streets. "This is only the beginning...We will begin hunting for more shinobi, and I will take them. Then, God will fall from his throne." Naruto stated, cold hatred in his eyes as his revenge had begun. The world will burn, and no one will stop him from cleaving the deity's head from his shoulders for what he did to his family. No one is safe from the Wrath of the Maelstrom.


	11. Chapter 11

**I gave Cayde's killer's a lesson they never forget, especially since I got up and personal with Uldren, put a bullet in his head and then ate a sandwhich. By the way, the Dreaming City is BEAUTIFUL! It officially cements the Awoken as Space Elves with the arcitecture and designs. The weapons and armor add to that so Bungie did well with the asthetics designs there. But the last mission to unlock the treasure chests to complete the Ace of Spades quest was like a bullet to the heart, especially since the last message Cayde left was for us.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Forgive me, was a little emotional there. On with the story.**

 **P.S.-Hinata is a dimension traveler, so any of you viewers are confused as to why she's in this world, that's why. It's all in the first chapter, just read it more carefully alright?**

* * *

 **Child of Sorrow**

 _The Deep spoke to me this time, telling me of an apprentice I must teach to take like I do. The child hailed from a different world and had appeared to be injured. He was weak to my eyes-till he threw Crota across my halls and ravaged many of my Court. His prescense darkened any hall, no light remained. Even the Worms were unnerved as the Deep guided the child to a planet._

 _I was not disappointed._

 _Starlight faded, suns swallowed, planets eaten._

 _This child had lost its Light, and in anger stole light from all things to sustain itself. I never seen such primal power as life from planets were consumed in the boy's never ending hunger. Turanox he calls himself, formly known as Naruto like I as Auryx-now-Oryx formed a kinship of brotherhood. He was the Deep's Voice and communed even out of the throne world. My sister's sought audience with him yet very few proved worthy of his attention as he ate life after life._

 _His true form was a marvel-a symbol of terror that herald the Deep's coming as we followed it. They call it the King of Terror, Golden Demise, Planet Eater and I praise it all the same-a fellow king that serves the Sword-Logic in its purest form of destruction. Turanox claimed this form is one of respect of a dragon that truly follows the Sword Logic before its untimely demise eons ago. It had a name, and true to my nature I inquired of it._

 _The name he spoke of held power, a power that even inflicted edges of fear upon me..._

"...Ghidorah." Hinata spoke the name as she traced the faint image of a three headed dragon ravaging an unknown planet on the tablet etched in Hive rune. The entire Vanguard Quarter was silent at the sound of the name as even the Speaker was there to speak with her and was silent.

She had been in the Tower for several weeks, trying to learn the current variation of Japanese they had in this era as she worked as a translator for the Books of Sorrow. Her ability to translate things was impressive when she agreed to take it seriously. They did know of her saying Turanox's real name and decided to keep silent about it, sensing a personal connection between the two. They tried to understand what she was, as the powers she held were not those of the Light or Darkness, but something else.

"...What is this...Ghidorah?" the Speaker calmly asked, speaking in a rough accent in his Japanese. The weeks of staying at the Tower, learning that Japanese was one of the languages here allowed her to speak with others after a long time of Eliksni. A rough form of comfort for her during her stay here.

"A dragon from another reality, whose sole purpose was to devour life on planets and has herald the end of countless worlds. He was long dead, but his legend and his legacy never died." Hinata answered truthfully as she closed her eyes. She remembered back in her world of Naruto's unique existence.

His blood tampered with that of a dragon if she recalled, to give him power no human can wield. He was born a monster but had a gentle heart; but like all legends about dragons they carry the potential of destruction when angered. She remembered it every time of how Jiraiya backstabbed Naruto at a crucial moment and the deep-seated hatred that was etched into the boy's soul.

The Deep, or the Darkness the City call it gave Naruto a new shape-a new King Ghidorah. He's been in this world for some time honing his power as a Planet Eater. She needed to find him and find how bad the rage is. But this recording was ages ago, way before the Darkness found Earth and Humanity.

Her thoughts were snapped closed when Zavala knelt before her with a serous expression. "Priestess please tell us, how dangerous is this dragon?" he asked. Hinata was deathly quite to that one and she tried her best to breath as she recalled the documents on the original King of Terror.

"...The City will fall in a single night with no survivors." she answered. Several people fell on their rears at the statement as Ikora skimmed through several of the tablets, trying to figure out where Turanox is and probably send in a fireteam to eliminate the threat.

"If this Turanox can do that, why hasn't he done so?" the Speaker asked, getting her attention. "To be honest, I really don't know. I didn't sense his power when I was travelling to other planets with the Eliksni. It's like, he's out of range at the moment."

"Or out of this dimension." Ikora stated as she held one of the tablets of the Books of Sorrow. She handed it to Hinata as she read it. She was somewhat disapppointed and relieved at the same time. Disappointed that she had missed her friend, and relieved he wasn't here on a warpath with her in the crossfire against the Guardians.

 _Turanox spoke to me, of his time in this world is near its end. He spoke of seeking revenge on the one who wronged him and I respect him for that. My blood oath with my sisters still stands as the one who murdered our father is still out there. He seeks a similiar path, and he does so with the Sword-Logic as his way. I taught him how to take and did he take well, the Deep saw promise in him and will be with him in every waking moment while we continue our crusade._

 _The rifts open to him and his hunger began anew, the Great Devourer soared across time and space with renewed vigor for Light. A friendly competition with my Hive to see who feasts the most will be most enticing..._

 _But what impressed me most was that a Brood Queen requested she go with him, one of my own brood. I accepted as she followed him, for he had no objections to her company as I forsee a new type of Hive with newer ferocity if we meet again. Turanox is truly a worthy disciple to inherit my mantle as Taken King and may all fall beneath his blade, as the Planet Eater reigns forever._

Hinata closed her eyes as the Vanguard looked at her, they saw grief in the girl's expression as Cayde gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Turanox was a friend of yours...wasn't he?" he asked as the girl merely nodded her head. "He still is...when his source of light was damaged he was in a state of constant agony and lashed out violently against those responsible for it, but not before he stole the light of that world in retaliation." she responded solemnly as she remembered Naruto's anguish.

The creature known only as the Radiant One taught him how to use light in many ways like it did, but it also allowed Naruto to inherit the same weakness. With the Prism of Stars damaged and leaking light, Naruto must now constantly seek any variation of light to ease his pain, and since he also had the power to travel dimensions like she did, his sources of light were nigh infinite-Pillager of Light indeed.

* * *

/?/

Turanox walked towards the girl, noticing she was craddling someone that had died just a few moments ago. He was the empty 'body' of Naruto Uzumaki, reanimated with its own will as the soul of Naruto was in another dimension raging war. His purpose was to feed his strength and was mildly curious of what was happening the minute he landed in this world.

In Valithun, a newly born Brood Queen of Oryx hovered beside him, whispering an idea that was worthy of such vicious cunning. It was worth a try and see where this goes from there.

"You lost her, didn't you?" he asked her as the girl refused to leave her gaze on her deceased friend. "You wish to be stronger so that she may be safe, yes? How about a simple deal, I give you power. All you must do is nurture it in battle and return it to me when your goal is complete, no other catch."

The girl looked at him with an unreadable expression as her shield winded up, "Will you help me save her by learning the truth of this Kyubey, its intentions, and foiling their plot?" she asked as Turanox mused at the thought with an inquiring look. "Unless you have time-travel at your disposal then sure." he answered as the shield on the girl's arm activated. Then Turanox knew that they were in the past-oh believe it, he knew time travel when he saw it and with it, opportunity.

"May I know the name of the contractor so I may help her in her plight to save a dear friend?" he asked politely as In Valithun made a mockery of a grin on her face as the girl looked at him dead in the eyes, "Homura Akemi." she answered.

That day, a demon king and witch made a contract that would shake this dimension's foundaries by the core.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata donned her robes and looked from the balcony of the dormant Traveler, a slight awe and wonder of the ancient machine. It was definitely a Life Seeder, created by her kind's predecessors the Sifir and had them expelled to various realities with the purpose of terraforming planets to be habitual for human life once they start colonizing space. But the energy was something else, it defied even her own powers to analyze its origin.

Given that a Cypher's powers is based on human logic, concepts, and those of divine origins in human history, this kind of power the Traveler had made them pale in comparison. Alien in origin and nature it defied anything humans or even the gods of earth could ever comprehend and thus terrify her at the same time. Even the Shinto Goddess of Creation and Death, Izanami herself was voicing her fears of this unknown cosmic power within her mind.

It was faint, but she felt something tugging at her conscious towards the Traveler. It made her wonder if the Traveler was trying to speak to her? She had nothing to lose trying to communicate with it and slowly allow the pull drag her under.

* * *

What she saw was the very beginning of a series of Life Seeders her Sifir ancestors crafted and sent across the multiverse to begin their mission, and this lone machine traving in one such reality being exposed to primordial energies of the cosmos' beginnings. The massive machine was split into two beings and began their partially altered mission of terraforming to help uplift species to new heights.

One would become the Traveler, who believed cooperation between others in order to make progress and then succeed in a big project with what was known then as the Power of the Sky.

The other took the initial terraforming mission as something else, to make sure species were fit for survival, to become the ideal perfect shape. It became something twisted and sinister in the process that made the Traveler fear it as just as the Traveler harnessed the Sky, the dark other wielded the Deep.

She saw the twisted cycle of how the Traveler's attempts to bring a golden age to any planet with life it encountered were brutally devastated by the Darkness. Planet after planet, life after life lost until it discovered humanity. It saw a vast potential in them that only it and the Sky could understand and began their work.

Then the Darkness found it and it was angry for some unknown reason. This time though the Traveler was tired of abandoning the ones it had helped like the Eliksni and many others and Hinata felt that desire to protect akin to that of a mother to her young. It would lead to the event historians called the Collaspe as the Traveler and the Darkness fought one another for humankind's future.

This clash of paracasual forces devastated the entire solar system with their battle to the point it was mutual destruction. The Traveler banished its shadowy twin beyond this galaxy as they had both worn each other out and entered a state of dormancy, both sides injured from this cataclysmic event.

Then...little lights carrying hope were born to help humanity when they needed it most. The little lights that would choose what would soon be known as Guardians.

* * *

Hinata gasped as she breathed heavily, the vision ended as Hinata was alarmed that the Darkness was once the Traveler's twin other that became evil and she hated the curse with all of her might.

Curse of Twins-a nortorious superstition that if twins were born in a royal family, it would spell ruin. That affected Cyphers the most as they inherited infinite possibilities that if they ever were born with a twin, the taboo curse would claim them. Naruto Uzumaki was one indiviual to be born with a twin sister: Shana Uzumaki.

Fraternal twin sister-she was a piece of his own power given life of its own in order to balance out his natural strength before he could carelessly harm anyone at a younger age. Due to circumstances, he refused to kill his twin and reclaim the lost power out of love of his family member that was there for him in the beginning. Many people who've sought to use him as a weapon began seeking methods to have him kill his sister and were all thwarted by Lady Kushina the current Soul Empress and her spouse Minato Namikaze.

She had not heard of what happened at home for some time and needed to find out what has changed during her absence. She heard footsteps and turned to see the Speaker walk towards her, the mask he wears hiding his face as he solemnly looked up at the entity above. "I'm sure there are many things you wish to know child, of our history and past experiences. Since you come from another reality like this...Naruto of yours, perhaps you can protect something of ours in the case the Darkness returns and we've lost."

Hinata knew what he was referring to; the City's history and all the accumulated knowledge they've gathered throughout the centuries. In the worst case scenario were to ever happen, she would hold on to this last testament of humanity on this plane of existence and make sure it would be remembered by others.

In her previous adventure involving Jedi and Sith, this was common for the two factions to do such a thing, and even a few planet's species doomed to extinction. She would honor this request just this once.

That was when she noticed something else down below even with being at the top of the Tower Hinata saw that people were preparing for some sort of celibration. "Ah, the celebration of the Battle of Six Fronts. A memorable moment for the Last City when the Guardians held their own against the Fallen Houses at six fronts. It is still in preparation, but I know that with our recent triumphs against the forces of the Darkness we can have hope again." he spoke softly, as there was a hidden warmth kindled in his voice.

Hinata would have smiled at that growing hope in the man but her time with Naruto rubbed off on her as an old instinct kicked in. It was a calm before the storm and it was going to get ugly once it hits. But the questions are the who, the what, the when, how and why.

* * *

*?*

They loaded their weapons and placed their heavy armor on while going over their intel from the Skyburners back on the Dreadnaught. The plan was going under way and the cage was almost set. Soon they will storm the Last City and burn it to the ground, secure the machine and take its Light for their glorious empire. The Red Legion saluted their leader, the Ghost Primus, Dominus of the Red Legion, and Starkiller-Dominus Ghaul.

 **"Prepare for the invasion."**

 **Destiny 2**

 **Loading...**


	13. Chapter 13

Rahndal sat near the comms as he picked up a signal from a member of House Judgment, belonging to Variks the Loyal whom was broadcasting to all Eliksni. Cabal Legions were invading this system en mass with Earth as their goal. No doubt that they were aiming to attack the City with the Priestess still recovering there.

He dashed towards the wall of the Ketch and slammed his hand against the alarm button as the sirens went off. This caused everyone on the ship to make a break for it as this was no doubt an emergency meeting. Everyone had gathered and Rahndal began to speak.

"My fellow Eliksni, Cabal forces come from beyond this system aiming to attack the City where both the Great Machine and the Priestess dwell. We must strike back, kill them before they kill us! We may be of House Dusk now, but we be honor-bound to our loyalty belonging to Hinata. We must weaken these Cabal so the City may have a chance to fight back. Whom is with me!?" the infamous Vandal shouted as the entire Ketch of Fallen roared out in agreement.

Sirius Prime observed Rahndal's speech and began calculating plans and stratedgies for the encounter with the Cabal. It was going to aid them as well for its 'Mother' was in danger and began producing SIVA en masse. It's goal of upgrading the Ketch with SIVA was almost done and by the time this ship was done, they will be ready for war. Doing so, it began communicating with its own 'children' to relay to those loyal to the Priestess as numerous Ketches began taking off to intercept the upcoming Cabal.

* * *

*Earth-The Last City*

"It spoke to you?" The Speaker asked as he and Hinata were in the study of the Tower as Hinata drank her tea. "Yes...the Traveler grows in strength again due to cooperation. But this level of cooperation is not enough for it to awaken willingly." she answered as she looked towards the giant sphere hanging in the sky above the heart of the City.

"So far, we've only cooperated with only fellow Guardians and the Reef to a certain degree. We must all work together, Speaker, in order for the Traveler to awaken. It means some years of rules must be broken and new ones made. What makes a Guardian a Guardian is not the Light, but something more. Wielding the Light alone is not what make you a Guardian..." Hinata began only to pause as she felt something off. Even the Speaker felt it as a storm was closing in around the City.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and began looking around and she strained her eyes as she noticed something was off, far away from where the Vanguard were she saw distinct shapes in the clouds...something not friendly. "Battlestations, now." she muttered as she got up as the Speaker did too out of alarm.

"We need to go Speaker, now!" Hinata told him as she was beginning to panic. "Priestess, what has you alarmed?" the old Warlock inquired.

"A fleet of ships is heading towards the Tower, and they are not friendly!" she explained as the world turned bright as the sounds of explosions shook the Tower.

...

Hinata's conscious was going in and out, as she felt something carry her. It wasn't human size, but far larger and more muscle to it. Then she felt something cold hold her in place by her hands and feet before she fell under again.

When she woke again, she heard a deep voice speak. "The Dominus would have words with his guests."

She could already guess it, she was one of these 'guests' this 'Dominus' was talking about. She was lowered from wherever she was and she noticed the Speaker was with her. And in front of them, a Cabal warrior in white armor and white skin to match glaring at them.

"So, you two are both the Speaker and the Priestess." he mused as his gaze was focused on the two.

 **"What does he want from us?"** Hinata asked in Japanese as the Speaker looked at her as if understanding why she spoke like that. "Do not worry child, we are held prisoner here for a purpose." he reassured her. From the look on the albino Cabal, he had no idea what Hinata was saying and it proved a guess for Hinata that paid off. Now the next part was gathering intel on these new Cabal and find a way to get out of here.

"Hmph, a child being a priestess to a machine? Preposterous." an older Cabal spoke, and Hinata saw the cores of dead Ghosts and a helmet belonging to a Hunter being used as a necklace of battle trophies. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widen with shock at the sight she beheld. The Traveler, caged and Light ceased to flow from it. How was that possible?

"Perhaps Consul, but she would now more of the Traveler and its Light and the Speaker relays her words if his title was to imply." the albino Cabal reasoned.

 **"Speaker, let's keep them occupied until I get us a plan out of here."** Hinata told the Warlock whom nodded his head. "Very well then, to what answers did you seek if you went out of your way to capture us instead of killing us?" the Speaker asked.

"Tell me how the Traveler chose you to wield the Light." the Dominus ordered.

Hinata and the Speaker looked at each other andHinata began speaking to him. **"Anyone can wield the Light, but they must have certain traits or qualities in order for the Traveler to bless them with the ability to wield Light properly."** she spoke as the Speaker translated it to the Dominus.

Ghaul felt something in his mind click at the mention of '-wield Light properly' part and made him think as he sat on his throne. "Explain."

He watched as the Priestess spoke in an unfamiliar language as the Speaker began to translate for her. "Light is something that one can wield but it depends on the person's nature. Should it be taken by force-an act of Darkness, it will cause agony for that Light will be tainted and warped. A punishment to the person in question." The Speaker said as Ghaul frowned at that.

He could not do so by force and his intention was to prove himself worthier than the humans and their Guardians from the start. He needed knowledge-no, wisdom to help pave the way for the Cabal to fully wield the Light and become Guardians themselves. He will have more questions for later, but first...

Ghaul quickly turned and slammed his fist against something in the air as a Stealth Vandal was sent flying back as it skid and hissed at him. It fled in stealth mode and the Consul began barking orders of finding and executing the Vandal. From the sounds of it, the Fallen had given the Red Legion a hell of a time in space before invading the City beforehand if the Consul was that angry at the sight of one Vandal. While that was happening, they all failed to see a small smirk on Hinata's face as she knew that the Eliksni will help stop the Cabal with their own unique way of causing trouble.


End file.
